


Just A Man

by Nuraicha



Series: Superstar [2]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter, Introspection, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: AU. Three months after Christmas, Dominic reflects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [merelymuser](http://merelymuser.dreamwidth.org)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the real people or the musical, just the writing and the fictional characters. I'm not making money out of this.  
>  **Author's note:** This is a sequel-epilogue to [The Reversed Passion of Matthew Bellamy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10623486) and won't make any sense if you haven't read that one first. It was just the right time to resurrect (hehe) these characters and see how they were coping after the events on Christmas. I also wanted to write something to celebrate [museslash](http://museslash.dreamwidth.org)'s rebirth on Dreamwidth!

Dominic should have got used to it by then. More than three months had passed since that fateful Christmas, and Matthew Bellamy’s name had been high on the Neil Simon Theater’s facade since mid January. Most critics were in love with him, rendered absolutely speechless by his impressive and successful take-over of one of the hardest and most famous roles in the world of musicals. Night after night, audience roared their approval at his performance, and Matt was only getting better at his stage presence and vocal qualities.

 

However, no matter how many functions he had witnessed already, this moment wasn’t getting any less emotional and heartbreaking.

 

Bare stage, lonely spotlight; a mere presence in the back, slowly walking towards the illuminated center. Firstly, a naked, long and scrawny foot, followed up by the brief sight of very pale calf, before it appeared covered by a long, slightly dirty piece of white robe. And then, there he was: bathed in a warm light that would have made of him an angel, if his distressed face wasn’t a warning against the torture of being a human. His gaze was downwards casted but, as soon as the ominous first notes started playing, he lifted his head, staring straight into the dim orchestra, and opened his lips.

 

And just like every night, Dominic’s breath would be taken away for another six minutes of pure _art_.

 

Matthew wouldn’t just act or sing; no, he would become Jesus Christ for the duration of the song. There was no other explanation for his possessed-like movements, the agonic contortions of his limbs, the almost ripping of his hair and clothes in desperation, all those copious and hopeless tears running down his cheeks and, finally, that soul-wrenching wail of condemnation.

 

It never failed to bring him to tears.

 

One night, when their legs had been entangled and bodies were cooling down, Dom had confessed Matt that his voice while he interpreted _Gethsemane_ made him feel something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but that spoke profoundly to his soul.

 

For one moment, Dom had been almost sure that teasing or dismissing would follow. It didn’t. Matt rose on his elbows in order to look at him face to face, deadly serious.

 

“Then you understand why I took this part. This man, his story, the way we tell it… It makes me soar. It gives me hope and strength. I’m not saying it has made me religious, or a believer for that matter; but it has certainly changed me. It showed me what real love is.”

 

At a loss of words, kisses spoke better than any other declaration.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Ted Neeley's film version of _Gethsemane_ , my favourite will always be the [first Spanish version of the musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvRWT-9UXTQ), sung by Camilo Sesto. That was the song I was listening to when I described Matt's interpretation. Also, the title comes from the song _I Don't Know How To Love Him_ (Mary Magdalene singing about Jesus).


End file.
